Question: The curve $y = \sin x$ cuts the line whose equation is $y = \sin 70^\circ$ into segments having the successive ratios
\[\dots p : q : p : q \dots\]with $p < q.$  Compute the ordered pair of relatively prime positive integers $(p,q).$
The graph of $y = \sin x$ intersects the line $y = \sin 70^\circ$ at points of the form $(70^\circ + 360^\circ n, \sin 70^\circ)$ and $(110^\circ + 360^\circ n, \sin 70^\circ),$ where $n$ is an integer.

[asy]
unitsize(1.2 cm);

real func (real x) {
  return(sin(x));
}

draw(graph(func,-2*pi,2*pi),red);
draw((-2*pi,Sin(70))--(2*pi,Sin(70)),blue);
draw((-2*pi,0)--(2*pi,0));
draw((0,-1)--(0,1));
draw((70*pi/180,0)--(70*pi/180,Sin(70)),dashed);
draw((110*pi/180,0)--(110*pi/180,Sin(70)),dashed);
draw((-290*pi/180,0)--(-290*pi/180,Sin(70)),dashed);
draw((-250*pi/180,0)--(-250*pi/180,Sin(70)),dashed);

label("$70^\circ$", (70*pi/180,0), S, fontsize(10));
label("$110^\circ$", (110*pi/180,0), S, fontsize(10));
label("$-290^\circ$", (-290*pi/180 - 0.1,0), S, fontsize(10));
label("$-250^\circ$", (-250*pi/180 + 0.1,0), S, fontsize(10));
[/asy]

The ratio of the lengths is then
\[\frac{110 - 70}{70 + 250} = \frac{40}{320} = \frac{1}{8},\]so $(p,q) = \boxed{(1,8)}.$